Xervedia Solar System
The Xervedia Solar System is a Solar System made up of 5 Main Planets, 4 Dwarf Planets, and even an Asteroid Belt. The Solar System has a normal Yellow Star which is 1.7 Billion Years old. The Solar System has been around for as long as the Star. The Solar System, for some strange reason, doesn't contain any Gas Giants. Planets in the Xervedia System The Planets and other objects (Asteroid Belts, Dwarf Planets, etc) will be listed in order. System's Yellow Star Dawstroll: Dawstroll is the First Planet from the Sun. It is the closest object in the Solar System yet to date. This planet, however, is typically big, and unfortunately, uninhabitable, due to its distance from the Sun. Dawstroll has 1 Moon: Laxatom (Unclaimable Territory) Squakmak: Squakmak is the 2nd Planet from the Sun. It is the Largest Planet within the Solar System and is habitable. Although Water exists on the planet, it is in the form of Ice, due to Squakmak's Below-Freezing Temperatures, which makes it an Ice Planet, even though this Planet is closer to the freakin' Sun. The planet has no Moons. (Claimable Territory) Xervedia: The Planet of which the system was named after, Xervedia is the main planet of the Solar System due to being the most Habitable. It is the 3rd Planet from the Sun. Xervedia has 3 Moons: Curdia, Nova Bax, and Madison. Ravako Dwarf Planet: Ravako is the 4th "Planet" from the Sun in the Xervedia System. It has no moons, whatsoever. The planet itself is habitable to live on, although you're gonna need to bring a Water Generator, because this planet has no Liquid or Frozen water. The planet is a tiny bit larger than the planet Pluto. (Claimable Territory) Cashmank Asteroid Belt: The Cashmank Asteroid Belt is in-between the Ravako and Fasentrax Dwarf Planets. Although its very rare to be hit by an Asteroid in this field, it can happen. (Claimable Territory) Fasentrax Dwarf Planet: The 5th "Planet" from the Sun. This Planet is similar to the Ravako Dwarf Planet, having no Liquid or Frozen Water, and all is mostly Barren and Desert. The Planet technically has no continents, but should factions appear, Borders may be established within the planet. (Claimable Territory) Guardian: The 6th Planet from the Sun, the Planet's name is just what it implies; A Guardian of the 5 other planets in the Solar System. This planet on the surface has terrain that includes Plains and Tropical Forests, and has a total of 4 Continents, all of which are unnamed. What makes this planet a Guardian, is that the planet has a strange Gravitational Pull in it's orbit, pulling in any object that gets in it's Low Orbit, and traps them on it's surface. How the planet has this Gravitational Pull is currently a mystery to the Federations. (Claimable Territory Difficult to settle however) Zansmock Dwarf Planet: TBA Jakenmon: TBA Quakesas Dwarf Planet: TBA Territorial Boundaries of the Solar System Zarvok Federations: Controls Xervedia and it's moons. No other Governments are in the System, (Planets must be described in order for Users to have their Factions conquer Territory). Gallery You may post pictures/videos involving the Xervedia Solar System, as long as it follows the Wiki Rules.